


Hope

by CommanderRiverCC3628



Series: The Adventures of Hope, Wolffe, and family. [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: I'm Sorry, Will add more characters as I go - Freeform, Will add more tags as I go, Wolffe is a great dad, Wolffe/daughter (paternal), dad!CC-3636|Wolffe, really really mean stuff said about clones, wolfpack (star wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderRiverCC3628/pseuds/CommanderRiverCC3628
Summary: Wolffe's life is turned upside down with the new addition to his life and he has to find a way to keep his daughter both a secret and safe.
Series: The Adventures of Hope, Wolffe, and family. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066355
Kudos: 11





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting to AO3 so I'm still figuring out tags so I'll be adding more as I go.
> 
> I don't own Star Wars or its characters. Only my ocs.

Wolffe sat on his bunk in his personal quarters reflecting on the events of that day. He thought about how he’d been the happiest he’d ever been, and how suddenly everything crashed and burned. Though, Wolffe figured that’s how it would always be for clones. They can’t have families. It’s not allowed anyway. But the tiny bundle of blankets in his arms gives him hope. Hope that maybe all that happiness isn’t completely gone. Then everything else comes flooding back. The war. Rules and regulations. The damn long necks that could recondition him, making him forget the most precious thing in the galaxy that he’s holding against his chest. They could decommission him. Kriff they might even decommission him for this.  
Yet he can’t bring himself to regret it. He blames himself for everything that’s about to happen. Hells he blames himself for everything that had already happened. He knows he shouldn’t, but there’s a dark part of him. One that believes what he’s been told about clones. One that tells him that if he hadn’t been a clone things would be different right now. Which draws him back to when everything fell apart.  
* * *  
As soon as they touched down on Coruscant, Wolffe was running out of the base. He couldn’t waste any time changing into his civvies right now. Wolffe ignores the questions Boost and Sinker are throwing at him. He had to get there in time.  
Wolffe practically throws himself into the nearest cab, yelling to get to the hospital and fast. The speeder takes off and Wolffe calms down a little.  
‘I’m gonna make it’, Wolffe thinks. ‘Oh, gods I hope I make it.’  
Wolffe’s leg is bouncing up down with nerves, like a shiny on the way to their first battle. Wolffe scoffs at the thought, even though he knows that’s how he’s acting. Wolffe just can’t help it. This could possibly be the most important event in his entire life and he can’t miss it. No. He knows this is the most important day of his entire life. Nothing could ever beat this. No even winning the war.  
When the cab finally arrives at the hospital, Wolffe quickly hands the driver the correct amount of credits to pay for the ride and dashes out of the speeder. He runs in and asks the receptionist for the room number, giving the name of the patient and his relationship to them. When he gets the number he bolted towards the room, his excitement growing with each step. He jerked the door open and his excitement quickly fades into disappointment.  
“Kriff”, Wolffe muttered under his breath. He missed it, by a few hours it would seem.  
Slowly Wolffe walked into the room towards Sera, his girlfriend. His focus wasn’t on her, however, he was instead focused on the small being in Sera’s arms. When he finally reached Sera’s side, his disappointment quickly turned into a combination of emotions. Awe, joy, love, completeness. Wolffe never knew he could feel this happy. This complete. This much love for one person. A baby. His baby.  
Wolffe looked up at Sera expectantly.  
“A girl”, was all Sera said, but it was exactly what Wolffe was looking for.  
‘A daughter’, Wolffe thought. ‘I have a daughter.’  
Wolffe stared down at her sleeping form. He wanted to hold her so bad, but she looked so peaceful. He couldn’t disturb her.  
“She’s beautiful, Sera,” Wolffe said in awe.  
“Yeah.”  
“Have you thought of a name yet?” Wolffe asked.  
“No.”  
Wolffe grimaced at the coldness of Sera’s tone.  
“Um, al-alright.”  
They sat in silence for a while. Not that Wolffe cared. He was too focused on his beautiful baby. Eventually, Wolffe began to realize how tired he was.  
“Hey, I’m gonna go get some caf real quick. I’ll be right back, okay?”  
Sera didn’t respond and Wolffe decided just to take it as an ‘okay’. As he made his way to the mess, all he could think about was the precious baby girl in her mother’s arms. From the moment he saw that little girl, he knew he’d protect her with his life. He’d do anything for her. She was his world. And if doing anything for her meant he’d have to live the rest of his short life with Sera, then he would. He’d do it in a heartbeat. As much as he’d hate to do so.  
Wolffe got his caf and made his way back to the hospital room. Once he got there his brows furrowed in confusion. The baby was there in her bassinet, but Sera was nowhere to be seen. Wolffe walked towards the bed and saw a note set where Sera had been laying.  
‘Wolffe,  
I’m not going to do this, and trust me I’m not sorry about it. I can’t raise a baby with something like you. A clone, not even a real person. Just an object owned by the Republic. Something for me to use for my own pleasure. Something to die alone and forgotten on some battlefield. And then I got pregnant with your spawn. A punishment I didn’t deserve. I’m not going to sit around and raise your baby, if you can even call that thing a baby at all, while you go running around the galaxy, leaving me to do everything. I’m not going to do that. We both know we don’t love each other, and I certainly don’t love that thing you put inside me. And I know you were going to leave me. That is until you found out I was pregnant with your... whatever that thing is. Don’t even bother trying to find me. I’ll be long gone, starting a life with a person, a human, a real man. Not some freak laboratory experiment like you. Oh, and name the little monster whatever you want, I don’t care.  
Sera’  
Wolffe’s hands trembled with rage as he slowly crumpled up the flimsi in his grasp. Tears began to roll down his cheeks. He didn’t care what she said about him, Wolffe was used to that, but to call his daughter a ‘monster’. A ‘thing’. If Wolffe ever saw Sera again he’d put a blaster bolt between her eyes.  
He threw the note on the ground and kicked the bed. Wolffe was pulled away from his anger by the sound of his daughter sobbing. Wolffe was by her side in an instant, not entirely sure as to how he would soothe his crying ad’ika. Slowly he leaned down to pick up his daughter, lifting her into his arms, gently rocking her. Soon she stopped crying and, with a sigh of relief, Wolffe gently brushed his thumb over her cheeks to wipe away her tears.  
“Shh… I’m here ad’ika. Buir is here.” Wolffe whispered gently.  
* * *  
Wolffe was pulled from his thoughts by the soft cooing from his tiny little girl. Wolffe smiled down at her and placed a small kiss on her forehead and then to the tip of her nose. Looking down at his ad, Wolffe thinks maybe he can have a family. Maybe he can be happy. Maybe and can say ‘Screw the regulations’. Wolffe huffed a laugh, a smile growing on his face.  
Yeah, Wolffe still has Hope.


End file.
